Le numéro d'hypnose
by shizuka kurai
Summary: Yuki et Shuichi se rendent à un gala de bienfaisance, mais l'écrivain ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qui va lui arriver... Oneshot shonenai, comédie, song fic. Pairing Yuki X Shu


**Le numéro d'hypnose**

**Auteur : **Shizuka Kurai

**Genre :** je sais pas trop en fait, parce que… ben… c'est juste une histoire qui rend ridicule notre Yuki national : on va dire comédie, song-fic

**Série :** Gravitation

**Pairing :** léger Yuki X Shuichi, Tôma X Riyuchi, Tomo X Hiro, et encore plus léger Riyuchi X Suguru, et Tomo X Yuki

**Persos : **

- Nakano Hiroshi

- Fujisaki Suguru

- Seki Tomokazu, rescapé de ma fic « Peines de cœur », acteur et chanteur de son état

**Spoiler :**

**Disclaimer :** Perso de Murakami Maki, sauf Seki Tomokazu, et paroles de la chanson YMCA appartenant au groupe Village People

**Commentaires :** Voici un petit one-shot que je mets ici en entier après l'avoir diffusé par épisode sur le forum de ma librairie. Chronologiquement, vous pouvez la situer après ma fic "_Peines de cœur"_. Désolé, il n'y a pas de lemon, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez à la lecture cette histoire autant que moi j'ai pris de plaisir à l'écrire. Yuki, lui, a beaucoup moins apprécié. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi… Bah, vous n'avez qu'à lire pour savoir ! Et comme je n'ai toujours plus de bêta-lectrice, pardonnez-moi pour les éventuelles fautes !!!Allez, bonne lecture !!!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

En acceptant d'assister à ce gala de bienfaisance au profit des enfants atteints de leucémie, le grand et illustre écrivain Yuki Eiri ne s'attendait pas à devoir participer à l'un des divers spectacles donné lors de la soirée. Et ce spectacle, c'était…

**- « Et voici, pour vous ce soir, mesdames et messieurs, et chers enfants qui nous accompagnez ce soir, le célèbre romancier Yuki Eiri, qui a chaleureusement insisté auprès des organisateurs de cette soirée pour participer à ce grand numéro d'hypnose !!! »**

**- « Seguchi…** cracha acidemment Eiri à son beau-frère assis à côté de lui à leur table de banquet, tandis qu'un projeteur était projeté sur lui et qu'il saluait le public avec un grand sourire enjôleur contrastant avec le ton de sa voix. **Je suppose que cette fabuleuse idée vient de toi ? »**

**- « Oooh ! Mais comment as-tu deviné, Eiri-chan ? **fit le président de N.G. d'un ton faussement innocent. **J'avais pourtant pris des précautions que tu ne saches pas que j'avais organisé ta participation à ce numéro. »**

**- « Seguchiiii… »**

**- « Allez, Yuki-san ! **l'appela le présentateur depuis la scène. **Ne soyez pas timide. »**

Dans la salle s'éleva un grand éclat de rire général, qui fit rougir de honte l'écrivain.

**- « Allez, vas-y, Yuki, **insista à son tour un jeune homme à l'allure frêle et aux cheveux couleur fuchsia répondant au doux nom de Shindô Shûichi. **Ils t'attendent. Pense aux enfants. »**

Eiri hésita encore un instant, mais les applaudissements d'encouragement qui s'élevèrent soudain autour de lui ne lui laissait plus guère le choix : il devait monter sur scène. Avec un soupir agacé qu'il fit aussi discret que possible, il se dirigea vers les marches menant au plateau. Dès que le blond eut mis un pied sur l'estrade, le présentateur l'attira vers lui et entama une longue série d'éloges sur N.G. Productions et l'écrivain qui apportaient à cette soirée une généreuse contribution.

Autour de la table à laquelle il était encore assis quelques minutes auparavant, le romancier pouvait apercevoir son amant pouffer de rire, le président de N.G. lui adresser un grand sourire parfaitement hypocrite et une espèce d'andouille dégénérée qui venait d'arriver affublé d'un lapin en peluche rose lui faire de grands signes pas du tout discrets. La honte totale. Eiri aurait aimé pouvoir disparaître au fond d'un trou de souris s'il l'avait pu, après avoir bien entendu massacré tout le petit monde responsable de son humiliation publique.

Le blond s'efforçait autant que possible de faire bonne figure en souriant affablement à la salle, mais une angoisse grandissante étreignait lentement son estomac. Connaissant Seguchi, il se doutait bien qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, et il se demandait bien dans quelle situation grotesque son très cher beau-frère avait encore bien pu l'entraîner. Yuki n'écoutait que d'une oreille les propos du présentateur et ce fut avec une surprise affichée qu'il se retrouva bientôt seul sur le plateau.

**- « Kusoooo… **jura-t-il entre ses dents en souriant pour garder un semblant de dignité. **J'ai rien écouté de ce que l'autre débile de présentateur déblatérait. Je dois faire quoi moi là ? »**

Il n'eut pas à se poser longtemps la question car soudain la scène fut envahie d'une intense fumée, et quelques instants plus tard, une fois les vapeurs dissipés, un charlot avec une cape et un chapeau claque se tenait à ses côtés. En fait de charlot, il s'agissait plutôt d'un prestidigitateur, mais pour Eiri, il avait plus l'air d'un clown que d'un magicien de renom. L'homme en question fit tout d'abord 2-3 tours de passe-passe en manipulant des cartes qu'il faisait sortir de la veste du blond, ou bien en lui faisant porter son chapeau à l'envers tandis qu'il en sortait deux colombes, un lapin, trois petits hamsters et cinq adorables souris que des assistantes aussi jolies que pulpeuses allèrent offrir aux quelques enfants malades présents dans la salle. Mais bientôt, le silence se fit dans la salle alors que les tambours se mettaient à rouler lourdement avant de s'arrêter soudain sous l'injonction du magicien : le grand numéro d'hypnose du célèbre Salvadore Chianti allait commencer…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

L'écrivain avait de plus en plus envie de se casser d'ici. Cet énergumène qui gesticulait en face de lui portait plus à rire qu'autre chose. Pour le moment, l'homme n'avait fait qu'agiter ses mains, sans parler, captivant plus le public que le cobaye blond. Eiri attendait presque avec impatience le moment où ce bellâtre italien débuterait le numéro à proprement parler. Il ne devait certainement pas baragouiner un seul mot de japonais et son numéro allait foirer avant même de commencer. Un sourire narquois se dessinait déjà au coin des lèvres du blond, persuadé qu'il était que jamais un étranger n'arriverait jamais à l'hypnotiser.

Cependant, le romancier n'allait pas tarder à déchanter. Soudain, l'homme sortit un médaillon de la poche intérieure de sa veste, un élégant bijou de type européen orné d'une pierre rouge en son centre. Un très beau rubis qui attirait tout de suite le regard. Le magicien lui imprima un mouvement de balancier, avant de scander avec un fort accent italien mais dans un japonais parfait :

**- « Rééégardez-moi dans les yeux, Signore-san (1). Vos paupières sont louuuurdes… Trèèès lourdes… Vous né voyez qué lé médaillon… Vous n'entendez plous qué ma voix… Plous rien n'existe à part moi… »**

Eiri essayait de résister à l'étrange torpeur qui le gagnait, mais c'était peine perdue. Il se sentit lentement partir jusqu'à ne plus avoir que deux choses à l'esprit : le médaillon qu'il fixait intensément, et cette voix grave qui hantait son cerveau. Il entendait cette voix lui donner des ordres, et il ne pouvait faire autrement que d'y obéir, mais il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'on lui demandait. Il faisait ce qu'on lui disait, et rien d'autre.

**- « Il fait chaud, aujourd'hui, **fit le prestidigitateur.** Très chaud. C'est l'été. Vous transpirez. Vous commencez à enlever quelques vêtements. »**

Le blond semblait effectivement avoir soudain très chaud, et suait à grosse goutte. Il enleva tout d'abord sa veste, puis déboutonna légèrement sa chemise. Quelques soupirs comblés s'élevèrent à travers la salle, tandis que Shuichi faisait de même tout en lançant des regards noirs à toutes les donzelles autour de lui, et que Seguchi pouffait tout ce qu'il pouvait devant cette situation cocasse.

**- « Il fait toujours aussi chaud, **continua l'homme à la cape. **Vous décidez d'aller à la plage. Quand vous êtes arrivé, vous vous préparez à vous baigner et vous mettez votre tenue d'été. »**

À ce moment-là, Tôma et Riyuichi durent retenir le chanteur aux cheveux roses de se précipiter sur scène pour empêcher son compagnon de continuer. En effet, le jeune écrivain venait d'ouvrir complètement sa chemise, et posait lentement ses chaussures, ses chaussettes puis son pantalon pour bientôt se retrouver en caleçon. Des bruits sourds de chute accompagnés de gémissements plaintifs indiquaient que plus d'une spectatrice se pâmait de cette vision d'un autre monde. Le magicien arrêta son assistant improvisé avant qu'il ne pose sa chemise en lui disant que le vent s'était levé et qu'il devait aller se rhabiller avant de rentrer.

C'est ainsi que le romancier fut conduit derrière un rideau au bout de la scène, où, par transparence et grâce à un projecteur, on put voir qu'on le faisait quitter sa chemise pour enfiler une sorte de tunique très ample à la base. Totalement inconscient de ce qu'on lui demandait, Eiri se laissait faire docilement. Par-delà le rideau, purent ensuite voir qu'on l'asseyait pour lui mettre un chapeau d'où descendait une sorte de long voile, ainsi que de hautes bottes. Shuichi fut passablement intrigué quand il crut distinguer des talons aiguilles aux talons desdites bottes. Mais que faisait-on à son Yuki derrière ce rideau ? Il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir. Les tambours roulèrent de nouveau, et le rideau s'ouvrit d'un seul coup sur un Yuki métamorphosé…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Car la beauté de la jeune femme qui se tenait maintenant sur scène devant les yeux ébahis du public, était tellement éblouissante que l'on doutait avoir devant soi l'illustre et viril Yuki Eiri. Toute la salle était bouche bée, sidérée qu'avec à peine quelques accessoires féminins et sans aucun maquillage, l'écrivain puisse être si belle… heu… si beau. Il portait une longue robe rouge avec un large décolleté découvrant les épaules. La jupe ample à froufrous et trois épaisseurs de jupons, s'ornait de dentelles et rubans blancs et noirs, et retombait avec grâce à mi-mollet sur les jambes élancées et gracieuses du blond. On avait vraiment du mal à croire que c'étaient là des jambes d'homme. Le romancier semblait d'ailleurs parfaitement à l'aise sur ses talons aiguilles, car il portait effectivement des bottes noires à talons aiguilles comme l'avait remarqué Shuichi. Sur sa tête était posé un joli chapeau haut de forme orné d'un gros ruban blanc, ainsi qu'une perruque de longs cheveux qui descendaient en cascade de boucles blondes jusqu'à ses reins. À ses mains, il portait de jolis gants noirs qui moulaient parfaitement ses bras fins.

Une vraie bombe. Dans cette tenue, Yuki Eiri était un véritable canon qui aurait fait pâlir les plus beaux top-modèles du monde, que ce soit féminins ou masculins. Les femmes de l'assistance se partageaient entre celles béates d'admiration qui soupiraient d'aise, et celles qui étaient vertes de jalousie qu'un homme travesti en femme soit aussi beau. Quant aux hommes, la seule chose qui les retenait de se jeter sur cette sirène aux cheveux d'or, était la seule pensée qu'elle était en fait… un homme. Ce fut donc sous les regards subjugués de tout le public que l'écrivain s'avança jusqu'au centre de la scène, obéissant sagement à l'hypnotiseur. Il se comportait vraiment en tout point comme une vraie jeune femme, la démarche onctueuse, le déhanché gracieux, une main posée effrontément sur la hanche comme une invite à la luxure, le regard mystérieux et captivant… Nul doute que le magicien l'avait entretenu derrière le rideau pour avoir cette attitude. On sentait que le vrai numéro allait débuter. Ce fut d'ailleurs à ce moment-là que l'italien leva les mains pour imposer le silence sur la salle, précaution bien inutile puisque qu'il régnait déjà sur l'assemblée.

**- « Signore Yuki-san ! **apostropha l'homme au chapeau claque. **Quand la musique commençéra, vous danserez la danse que yé vous ai dite tout à l'heure. Et vous, mesdames et messieurs, **ajouta-t-il à l'attention du public. **Profitez bien de ce spectacle. Yuki-san n'a jamais appris cette danse auparavant, il né savait même pas qu'il allait jouer dans mon spectacle. Il n'y a absooooliument aucun trucage. Et mainténaaaannt ! MUSICA, MAESTRO ! »**

L'orchestre placé sur une estrade à gauche de la scène principale se mit alors à jouer un air joyeux et entraînant, quelque chose d'extrêmement familier même pour des japonais, car ce célèbre morceau constituait l'élément même par lequel les habitants du pays connaissaient la France. Cette mélodie légendaire n'était autre que le mémorable _**« French Cancan »**_ ! Mais le plus extraordinaire, c'était que dès les premières mesures, l'écrivain s'était mis à danser, comme mue par une sorte de transe frénétique.

Un sourire des plus charmants illuminait son visage de déesse… dieu… enfin bref de beauté intemporelle, tandis qu'il battait la mesure sur le parquet avec ses bottes à talons. Un claquement de talon, un genou levé, puis rabaissé pour frapper le sol avant que la jambe tendue ne se dresse vers le ciel, une jambe puis l'autre. Les froufrous de la jupe volant à tout vent, un coup à droite, un coup à gauche. Quelques pas vers l'avant puis à reculons. Une pirouette d'un côté, une virevolte de l'autre en tournant le dos au public pour soulever la robe en un effet papillon chatoyant, laissant apercevoir la culotte à l'ancienne qu'on lui avait fait enfiler par-dessus son caleçon. Ces sous-vêtements d'une autre époque firent beaucoup à Shuichi qui se mit à saigner abondamment du nez à chaque fois qu'il apercevait la culotte blanche à dentelle et rubans enserrant les cuisses au-dessus du genou.

Toute la chorégraphie était parfaite. Et même quand deux danseuses professionnelles vinrent le rejoindre sur scène, il réussit à s'accorder parfaitement avec elles, alors qu'il ne devait les connaître ni d'Izanami ni d'Izanagi (2). On aurait pu croire que Yuki avait préparé le numéro à l'avance tellement il était bien synchronisé avec la musique. Cependant, le chanteur savait que jamais son amant n'aurait accepté de se travestir en fille devant des dizaines de personnes, sans compter les téléspectateurs suivant la diffusion de l'émission, et encore moins pour aller danser le French Cancan. C'était le truc qui allait vraiment l'achever quand il découvrirait ce qu'on l'avait obligé à faire sous hypnose. Le musicien commençait à craindre pour la vie du pauvre prestidigitateur. Yuki allait le tuer à coup sûr…

Déjà, la musique égrenait ses dernières notes en un rythme de plus en plus endiablé, entraînant les pas de l'écrivain dans un tourbillon de figures de plus en plus audacieuses. Les danseuses semblaient presque flotter au-dessus de la scène tellement leurs mouvements étaient rapides, le romancier parfaitement à l'aise dans la nuée de poules enrubannées de froufrous qui s'étaient jointes à eux dans les ultimes secondes. Soudain, les trompettes claironnèrent haut et fort le dernier accord tandis que les meneuses de revue se positionnaient en ligne sur le rebord du plateau, puis levèrent chacune leur tour la jambe droite en l'air depuis la gauche vers la gauche, avant de retomber en grand écart en repartant dans le sens inverse, donnant un effet de vague tumultueuse d'un rouge vif. Une main en l'air, l'autre sur la cuisse, un sourire radieux et Yuki Eiri au milieu du groupe dans la même position. Le spectacle était fini.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mais quel spectacle, mes aïeux ! Soudain, le public explosa en vivats retentissants, émoustillés par la troupe de « cancaneuses » (3), et époustouflé de la prestation de l'écrivain. Shuichi, lui en était resté scotché à son siège, tellement il était ébahi et excité par la performance de son compagnon. Il faut dire que se lever de sa chaise dans une salle bondée alors qu'on a une érection, ça aurait plutôt été embarrassant et malvenu. Et il allait bien devoir se calmer car il devait assurer la suite de la soirée avec son groupe et les Nittle Graspers.

**- « Sumimasen, Seguchi-san… **fit le musicien à l'adresse de son patron. **Comment Yuki a bien pu danser de cette manière alors qu'il n'a jamais appris à faire ça ? »**

**- « Aaah, ça… **répondit mystérieusement le président.** Si je vous le disais, ça perdrait de son charme… »**

**- « Il a utilisé des images minables, » **sortit soudain Riyuichi sans cesser d'applaudir.

**- « Hein ? »**

**- « Pffff… » **pouffa le blond en entendant ça.

**- « Ben quoi ? C'est bien c'que tu m'as dit, Tôma-chan ? » **bougonna le chanteur brun, vexé.

**- « Des images subliminales (4), Riyu-chan, pas des images minables ! Pffff… Hahahahaha ! »**

**- « Hé ? C'est quoi ça, des images subliiii… nables, là ? »**

**- « Des images su-bli-mi-na-les, **répéta l'ex –pianiste en détachant bien chaque syllabe. **Ce sont des images intégrées parmi d'autres, mais qui passent tellement vite qu'on ne les voit pas. Pourtant le cerveau, lui, les a gardé en mémoire. En gros, c'est un peu comme une forme d'hypnose. J'ai prêté à Eiri-san des DVD où il y avait de telles images, montrant évidemment toute la chorégraphie du French Cancan. C'est donc ainsi qu'il a appris à danser ça. Inconsciemment, certes, mais il la connaissait par cœur. Car bien entendu, je ne lui avais pas parlé du contenu secret de ces DVD… Ensuite, il a juste suffit que l'hypnotiseur lui dise le mot-clé et que la musique commence pour que Eiri danse. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il se débrouillerait aussi bien. L'hypnose possède quand même ses limites, et sans cela, Eiri n'aurait jamais pu danser comme ça. On ne peut pas obliger quelqu'un à faire quelque chose qu'il ignore totalement avec l'hypnose, c'est impossible. »**

**- « Aaaah, d'accord ! »** s'extasièrent les deux chanteurs en hochant la tête, béats d'admiration du savoir de Seguchi.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par le présentateur qui louait généreusement les performances et les beaux atours des jeunes femmes. Les danseuses s'étaient relevées et quittaient à présent la scène sous les derniers vivats des spectateurs. Seul l'écrivain était resté sur le plateau, en compagnie du prestidigitateur, qui imposa le silence d'une main. Yuki était évidemment toujours vêtu de ses habits de femme.

**- « Rééégardez-moi dans les yeuuuux, Signore-san… **ordonna l'homme en agitant ses mains devant les yeux du blond. **Quand j'aurais compté jusqu'à trois, vous vous réveillerez. Uuuun… Deuuux… Trois ! »**

Un battement de cil de Yuki, puis il secoua la tête comme s'il voulait chasser un souvenir désagréable dont il ne parvenait pourtant pas à se rappeler. L'écrivain regarda le magicien en face, le trouvant bizarrement plus petit que tout à l'heure, et afficha un sourire narquois, convaincu que son petit tour de passe-passe avait foiré. Il fallut quelques secondes au blond pour réaliser que toute la salle le fixait avec une intensité pesante. Il tourna la tête vers le public, se demandant ce qui pouvait les captiver ainsi, et il comprit que c'était lui que les gens regardaient.

**- « Et voilà que se termine ce numéro exceptionnel !!!** intervint le présentateur juste à ce moment-là, tandis que le magicien repartait en coulisse en saluant le public. **Alors, comment vous sentez-vous, Yuki-san ?** **Quel effet cela fait-il d'être hypnotisé et vous retrouver dans cette tenue devant des centaines de téléspectateurs ? »**

**- « Hein ? » ** s'étonna Yuki avant de jeter un œil à ce qu'il portait.

La tronche qu'il tira alors provoqua l'hilarité générale autour de lui. Et ce fut encore pire quand il laissa échapper un juron retentissant dans le micro que lui tendait l'animateur. Eiri rougit immédiatement, tant à cause de ce déguisement grotesque dont il était affublé que de la vulgarité avec laquelle il venait de s'exprimer. Lui qui s'efforçait toujours de paraître le plus distingué possible en public, voilà qu'il démolissait lui-même le mythe du grand Yuki Eiri qu'il avait si soigneusement créé au fil de sa carrière. Tentant malgré tout de paraître parfaitement maître d'une situation qui lui avait échappée depuis longtemps, il se composa un sourire Freedent qui acheva les dernières demoiselles encore conscientes, et acceptant enfin le micro, il prit la parole :

**- « Je serais absolument incapable de vous dire pourquoi je me retrouve affublé d'une robe, mais je suis certain que vous n'allez pas tarder à me l'expliquer, très cher ? » ** fit-il au présentateur.

Ce dernier déglutit bruyamment, impressionné qu'un homme parlant avec autant d'amabilité puisse afficher un regard aussi meurtrier. Le pauvre animateur lui répondit d'une voix chevrotante qu'une explication en images s'imposait, et il ordonna que l'on lance l'enregistrement de la performance du blond. Aussitôt, un écran géant apparut au fond de la scène, et Yuki put constater de ses yeux que non seulement, le numéro d'hypnose avait réussi, mais qu'en plus, on l'avait ridiculiser en public, et de la pire manière qui soit. Ce show de French Cancan allait lui collait à la peau trèèèès longtemps. Il en était persuadé. Les médias s'empareraient du scoop et dès demain, tout le Japon découvrirait ce qu'on ne manquerait pas d'appeler _« la face cachée de Yuki Eiri »_, avec cette manie qu'on les journalistes de broder des histoires à dormir debout bien loin de la réalité.

Eiri n'aurait pas pu imaginer pire descente aux Enfers. Il aurait aimé s'évanouir de désespoir tellement il crevait de honte dans ce costume stupide, mais cela aurait été vraiment le comble du ridicule, alors il préféra s'abstenir. La mort dans l'âme et des envies de meurtre plein l'esprit, il se tourna vers la table où il était assis quelques minutes auparavant, pour toiser Tôma de son regard le plus assassin. Cependant, il n'y avait plus personne à ladite table. Même Shuichi et Riyuichi avaient disparu, tout comme Nakano Hiroshi et le jeune Fujisaki qui devaient être assis à la table d'à côté.

_**« Kusoooo… C'est quoi ce bordel ? Seguchi, espèce de salaud… Tu vas m'entendre quand je t'aurai retrouvé… » **_pensa-t-il avec hargne.

Mais malheureusement pour Yuki, ses déboires lors de cette soirée n'étaient pas terminés…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le présentateur annonça brusquement que le show suivant allait débuter, et il abandonna une nouvelle fois Eiri sur scène, où se fit soudain l'obscurité totale. Quand la lumière revint, éblouissant le romancier, il remarqua qu'il était entouré de six jeunes hommes dans des costumes tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres. Et bizarrement, il s'aperçut qu'il connaissait ces visages.

**- « Est-ce que vous êtes prêts ? » **s'écria un jeune garçon aux cheveux rose fuchsia qui n'était autre que Shuichi.

Galvanisé par l'enthousiasme du jeune chanteur, le public répondit avec ferveur un « ouiiii » retentissant. Pressentant un nouvel embêtement, Eiri tenta alors de s'éclipser discrètement de la scène. Cependant, son amant remarqua sa manœuvre, et le saisissant par le bras, il le ramena vers le centre de du plateau.

**- « J'espère que la prestation de Yuki Eiri vous a plu ! **reprit le musicien, en se collant au romancier comme une sangsue à sa proie. **Hé bien, j'espère que vous aimerez tout autant ce show spécial N.G. Productions ! Pour vous, ce soir, sont réunis les plus grandes stars de la société N.G. ! Seguchi Tôma et Sakuma Riyuichi des Nittle Graspers ! »**

Le public en délire (surtout les dames de l'assistance) poussait des cris hystériques devant cette profusion de beaux mâles souriants et débordants de phéromones.

**- « Nakano Hiroshi, Fujisaki Suguru et moi-même des Bad Luck ! »**

Nouveaux vivats.

**- « Et enfin, en invité exceptionnel ce soir, Seki Tomokazu, illustre chanteur et acteur qui cumule encore bien d'autres talents ! »**

La fureur des hurlements féminins explosa d'un seul coup devant ce magnifique brun aux yeux vert émeraude, vêtu d'un pantalon de travail bleu, avec un casque jaune sur la tête, torse nu sous son harnais à outils.

**- « Voici donc pour cette soirée, un remake de la chanson **_**"YMCA"**_** du groupe américain Village People !!! »**

A présent, tout s'éclairait dans la tête du romancier. Ces costumes ridicules… C'étaient ceux des six membres des Village People. Seki Tomokazu portait donc la tenue de l'ouvrier. Tôma et Riyuichi avaient respectivement enfilés les déguisements du cow-boy et de l'indien, au grand ravissement, semblait-il, du chanteur des Nittle Graspers qui agitait son faux tomahawk à tout va avec fierté. Hiroshi, quant à lui, était habillé en motard avec une veste en cuir qui ressemblait étrangement à celle qu'il portait toujours quand il roulait à moto. Venait ensuite Fujisaki à qui on avait réussi à faire enfiler le costume du G.I., mais qui semblait tout aussi gêné que l'était l'écrivain avec sa robe. Enfin, Shuichi était le plus mignon et le plus sexy dans son petit short et sa chemisette en cuir noir ultra moulants de policier, casquette sur la tête et insigne reluisant à sa ceinture à côté de sa matraque _Shizu :__ KYAAAAAAAA !!! AH !...Hum… Pardon…)_.

C'était la vue de la tenue de son compagnon qui avait retenu l'attention du romancier assez longtemps pour que sa tentative d'évasion échoue. Mais quelle idée avait eu Shuichi de se saper de cette manière ? C'était encore un coup à se faire violer en douce dans une ruelle après le concert. Eiri s'était dit qu'à l'avenir, il devrait vraiment jeter un œil sur les costumes de scène du chanteur, et du coup, il en avait oublié de s'éclipser, ce qui avait permis à Shuichi de le retenir avant qu'il ne s'échappe.

Eiri avait du mal à tenir sur ses talons aiguilles (leur découverte lui avait d'ailleurs fait pousser un nouveau juron, cependant un peu plus discret que le précédent). Et comme Shuichi le retenait par le bras, il aurait du mal à quitter rapidement la scène s'en s'affaler par terre. Avec un soupir résigné, il se laissa par son compagnon au centre du groupe de chanteurs, et la musique débuta soudain, invitant les artistes à chanter.

**« **_**Young man, now why you're feeling down?  
I said young man, just pick yourself off the ground.  
I said young man, because you're in a new town  
There's no need to be unhappy. »**_

-_**«Non, c'est sûr…**_marmonna pour lui l'écrivain, obéissant à contrecœur à l'entrain de son amant pour le faire danser._**Être déguisé avec une robe de pouffe à froufrous et réussir à faire bander tous les mecs de la salle, c'est sûr, on ne peut pas être mécontent…»**_

_**«Young man, now there's a place you can go.  
I said young-young-man, when you're short on your dough  
You can stay there, go to the Y.M.C.A.  
I'm sure that they can help you today.**__**»**_

_**-« Et en plus, il a fallu qu'il choisisse la chanson la plus ridicule qui existe au monde… Shuichi, tout le monde sait qu'on est ensemble tous les deux, mais t'étais pas obligé de me taper la honte avec une chanson sur les homos…(5) »**_

_**« It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
They have everything for you men to enjoy,  
You can hang out with all the boys.»**_

_**- « Oh non ! Et maintenant, il veut que je danse cette chorégraphie stupide ! J'y crois pas !!!Pitié, Shuichi ! Tout mais pas ça ! »**_

Shuichi, quant à lui, s'en donnait à cœur joie. Malgré la présence de stars aussi illustres que Sakuma, Seguchi et Seki-san, c'était lui qui entraînait toute la bande dans ce ballet endiablé. Laissant parfois l'écrivain aux mains du président de N.G., le garçon aux cheveux roses s'avançait jusqu'au bord de la scène en frappant des mains, ébauchant parfois un coup de rein prononcé en direction de jeunes filles et femmes hystériques qui s'étaient groupées au pied de l'estrade avec une œillade coquine, provoquant des ouragans de cris suraigus et des pamoisons à n'en plus finir. À une demoiselle ayant eu l'audace de vouloir grimper sur scène, il fit un baiser sur la joue, à quelques centimètres à peine de la bouche. La jeune fille tomba raide (presque) morte de plaisir, et le service de sécurité l'évacua rapidement tout en déployant un cordon de sécurité le long du plateau.

Yuki, qui avait voulu empêcher cela, s'était malencontreusement tordu une cheville sur ses fichus talons, et avait fini en plein dans les bras de Tomokazu. La frénésie féminine monta d'un cran quand les regards du romancier et de l'acteur se croisèrent. Les hommes ne furent pas de reste en déversant des litres d'hémoglobine de leurs narines devenues fontaine, rêvant secrètement que cette magnifique blonde leur tombe aussi dans les bras _Shizu :__ Mais c'est un meeeec, bon sang !!! MDR !)_. Le romancier se dépêcha de se dégager des bras de son sauveur en rougissant, et quand il stabilisa enfin son équilibre sur ses talons, Shuichi l'avait rejoint. Ses deux-trois incidents n'empêchaient pas les artistes de continuer à chanter, mais renforçaient au contraire l'atmosphère « shônen-ai » qu'ils avaient voulu instaurer lors de ce show. Heureusement que Seguchi avait proposé aux organisateurs de l'émission d'amener une partie du service d'ordre de N.G. en renfort, pour contenir d'éventuels débordements du public.

D'autant plus que l'atmosphère déjà brûlante de la salle allait monter encore de plusieurs degrés quand les artistes commencèrent à se rapprocher les uns des autres pour former des couples, leurs mains ne se gênant plus pour tâter une fesse rebondie ou caresser un torse musculeux. Hiro vint se prendre au cou de Tomokazu, Riyuichi sauta joyeusement dans les bras de Tôma qui dût tenir bon pour le tenir comme une princesse, et Shuichi vint se lover contre sa grande petite amie… BLAM ! _Shizu :__ Mais y en a marre de ce dico !)_ ... son merveilleux petit ami travesti en meuf… Re-blam !... Aieuh… bref il vint se lover contre son Yuki adoré en laissant ses mains se balader partout, au grand dam de l'écrivain. Fujisaki, quant à lui, se retrouvait seul et délaissé, très mal à l'aise parmi tous ces amoureux transis. Voyant cela, Seguchi posa son fardeau, et en parfaite complicité avec le chanteur des Nittle Graspers, ils vinrent rejoindre le jeune pianiste pour commencer à le papouiller. La léchouille sur l'oreille que lui fit Sakuma acheva de honte le pauvre Suguru qui tomba raide évanoui de dégoût, sous les rires de ses comparses. Loin de s'inquiéter de la perte de l'un momentanée d'un des membres du groupe, Shuichi repartit dans son show en exhortant le public à danser la chorégraphie du Y.M.C.A. avec eux.

**-**** « ALLEZ ! TOUS AVEC NOUS !!!! »**

_**« It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
You can get yourself clean, you can have a good meal,  
You can do what the fuck you feel. »**_

Les petites japonaises en train de massacrer la célèbre chorégraphie étaient passablement comiques à regarder, à tel point, qu'on avait presque l'impression que le spectacle ne se déroulait plus sur scène mais bel et bien devant. Mais l'un n'allant pas sans l'autre, les musiciens sur scène continuaient de chauffer la salle, pour que chacun garde un souvenir mémorable de cette soirée.

**- « Allez, Yuki !** fit soudain Shuichi à son amant, en couvrant son casque-micro avec la main. **Viens ! Danse avec nous ! »**

**- « Il n'en est pas question ! Je me tape déjà assez la honte avec cette robe grotesque, je ne vais pas en plus faire le clown devant des centaines de téléspectateurs ! »**

**- « Maiiiiiis ! »**

**- « Amuse-toi avec nous, Eiri-chan ! **lança affectueusement Riyuichi en sautant sur les épaules du blond. **C'est trop trop marrant de chanter avec Shui-chan ! »**

**- « NON !!! » **répéta Yuki avec force.

**- « Bah, travesti comme vous l'êtes, Yuki-san, il est impossible de paraître plus ridicule en dansant qu'en portant ce costume, »** fit remarquer Tomokazu qui s'était lui aussi approché.

**- « … Je vais te buter, Seguchi… » **cracha haineusement l'écrivain à son beau frère, profitant du fait qu'il n'avait pas de micro sur lui.

**- « Si ça peut te faire plaisir, Eiri-san, **répondit le président avec un sourire. **Mais ça devra attendre la fin du spectacle. Pense un peu aux enfants. »**

**- « Ouais, c'est vrai ça, **renchérirent aussitôt Shuichi et son compère Riyuichi. **Pense aux enfants ! »**

Les regards de peluche des deux chanteurs attardés mentaux embarrassèrent le romancier. Il détestait quand Shuichi lui faisait ces yeux-là, car il était incapable d'y résister. Mais là, il était accompagné par ce Sakuma qui était un sosie presque parfait du chanteur des Bad Luck tant dans l'attitude que dans le physique (à part la couleur de cheveux). Yuki était au pied du mur. Il ne pouvait quitter la scène en plein milieu du show, car il était contraint par engagement avec sa maison d'édition de participer à l'émission et à tous les divertissements auxquels il pourrait être conviés. Et puis, il y avait les enfants, dont faisaient partie Shuichi et Riyuichi. Ils seraient tous très tristes si le grand Yuki Eiri se défilait en plein spectacle. Enfin, c'était ce que laissaient entendre les deux chanteurs avec leurs regards plein de larmes. Avec un soupir las et résigné, Eiri finit par céder. Shuichi et Riyuichi laissèrent exploser leur joie avec un _« YATTA »_ retentissant, puis ils prirent chacun le blond par un bras, et l'entraînèrent dans leur folle ronde.

_**«Young man, now are you listening to me?  
I said young-young-man, what do you want to be?  
I said young man, you can make real your dreams.  
**__**But you've got to know this one thing. »  
**_

La musique battait son plein, les artistes donnaient leur maximum pour maintenir une ambiance de fête, et Shuichi profitait à loisir de pouvoir se produire sur scène aux côtés de l'élu de son cœur.

_**«**__** No man does it all by himself.  
I said young-young-man, put your pride on the shelf,  
And just go there, up to the Y.M.C.A.  
I'm sure that they can help you today. »  
**_

Eiri aurait préféré mille fois être ailleurs que sur cette scène, il aurait voulu retourner se barricader bien à l'abri dans son appartement, dans le calme et la tranquillité. Cependant, il devait bien avoué qu'être ici aux côtés de Shuichi n'était finalement pas si déplaisant. Le chanteur avait l'air de tellement s'amuser, et aussi il respirait le bonheur. Et tout ce qui faisait le bonheur de l'adolescent faisait celui de Eiri, car même s'il n'osait l'avouer, il adorait voir Shuichi sourire. Alors juste pour ce soir, il pouvait accepter de porter une robe à froufrous et de danser avec le musicien devant des centaines de personnes, parce que cela faisait lui plaisir. L'écrivain dansa donc avec son amant en costume de policer ultra-sexy, en profitant pour se rincer l'œil à satiété.

**- « Il faudra que tu remettes ce costume à la maison, Shui-chan… **susurra soudain le romancier à l'oreille du garçon aux cheveux roses. **Tu es adorablement sexy là-dedans… ça me donne envie de te dévorer… »**

Troublé, Shuichi manqua se vautrer sur scène, mais heureusement son compagnon le retint, et il faillit même louper la reprise du refrain.

_**«**__** It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
They have everything for you men to enjoy,  
You can hang out with all the boys. »  
**_

Le chanteur était rouge écarlate mais il devait continuer le spectacle. Il espérait juste que Yuki ne lui sortirait plus de trucs ultra-tendancieux qui pourraient amener une certaine partie de son anatomie à se manifester de façon fort malvenue avec son short moulant. Mais, malgré tout, il était vraiment heureux que Yuki soit là avec lui, et qu'il se prête au jeu alors qu'on lui avait un peu (beaucoup) forcé la main pour lui enfiler ce déguisement de fille à son insu. De plus, l'écrivain semblait s'amuser tout autant que Shuichi, prenant manifestement un malin plaisir à le taquiner et à l'émoustiller par un geste un peu osé ou une œillade grivoise. C'était la première que Shuichi pouvait s'amuser autant avec son amant en public. L'écrivain était plutôt du genre réservé sur leur relation, alors c'était d'autant plus appréciable. L'adolescent avait espéré que Yuki ne serait pas trop fâché, tout en étant persuadé qu'il serait furax.

Mais finalement, il l'avait beaucoup mieux pris que prévu, et c'était très bien ainsi. La seule chose que le chanteur n'avait pas absolument pas prévu, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, c'était que Yuki, le vrai Yuki Eiri et pas son frère Tatsuha teint en blond, l'embrasse à pleine bouche sur scène. Alors quand Shuichi se retrouva dans les bras d'une belle jeune femme blonde aux yeux dorés, sa langue profondément enfoncé au fond de sa gorge, la seule pensée cohérente qu'il peut avoir fut un :

_**« Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il embrasse bien… »**_

Et tandis que la salle en délire applaudissait la prestation scénique de toutes ces grandes stars, Shuichi et Yuki dérivaient ensemble sur leur petit nuage, bien loin de toute cette agitation terrestre…

_**« It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
You can get yourself clean, you can have a good meal,  
You can do what the fuck you feel**___

_**It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
I**__**t's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A...»**_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**OWARI !!!**

**1°- « Signore-san » :** les deux utilisés ici sont redondants. En effet, _"Signore" _en italien veut dire _« Monsieur », _et le suffixe _"-san" _japonais est une formule de politesse qui équivaut à notre _« Monsieur »_. J'ai accolé les deux termes pour donner un côté un peu plus italien au magicien, et montrer que malgré son très bon niveau en japonais, il ne peut éviter quelques erreurs somme toute amusantes

**2°- « Izanami et Izanagi » :** Izanami ( femelle) et Izanagi ( mâle) sont les deux kamis ( dieux) qui selon la religion shintoïste ont présidé à la création du monde et du Japon. En gros, pour faire un peu plus « japonais », j'ai utilisé ces deux kamis en les assimilant à Adam et Eve, pour les remplacer dans l'expression « ne connaître quelqu'un _**ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam**_ ». Pour plus de précision, tapez le nom d'un des kamis suivis de Wikipédia (sorte d'encyclopédie on-line très bien fournie)

**3°- « les cancaneuses » :** Oui je sais, ce mot n'existe pas (enfin je ne crois pas), mais je trouvais ça rigolo alors je l'ai inventé. En gros ça veut dire, « danseuses de French Cancan » (mais je pense que vous aviez compris). Et puis s'il existe tant mieux, s'il n'existe pas, ça veut dire que je suis géniale. HOHOHOHO !!!

**4° « les images subliminales » :** En gros, c'est une image que l'on ne peut voir à l'œil nu, mais que le cerveau va quand même analyser et stocker dans la mémoire.

**5° - « une chanson sur les homos » : ** Je sais, je sais, YMCA n'est pas une chanson SUR les homos (enfin pas complètement), mais seulement une chanson chantée par le groupe le plus représentatif du mouvement gay en Amérique. Mais bon, Yuki , en bon âne buté qu'il est, assimile les deux ensemble par qu'il se sent vraiment ridicule (alors que pourtant, il est vraiment à tomber avec sa robe à froufrous… baaaaave… Apportez-moi un seau et une serpillière… Non, plutôt une piscine, arigatoooo…baaaaveuuuuh…)

**Commentaires de fin :** Waaaaaah ! Voilà, c'est finiiiii! C'est pas la meilleure de mes fics, mais j'avais trop envie de mettre une robe à mon tonton Yuki, alors j'ai écrit ça. J'ai adoré le passage où il danse le French Cancan. C'est quand même le meilleur passage. MDR ! Par contre, pour écrire et pour lire cette fic, il faut faire attention aux chutes violentes de dictionnaire (Nyark nyark nyark… Yuki n'a vraiment pas apprécié de se faire travestir en femme, et surtout de devoir danser le French Cancan…). Enfin voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu au moins un tout petit peu, sinon ben tant pis. Bye bye !

**Lexique :**

_Chan/kun/san _ Diminutif que l'on ajoute au nom (ou prénom) pour marquer l'affection envers une personne (Chan), une certaine marque de respect envers un camarade (Kun), ou marquer une certaine hiérarchie avec des personnes que l'on connaît peu ou plus âgées (San)

_Kuso :_ merde

_Sumimasen :_ désolé, pardon, excusez-moi (quand on veut attirer l'attention)

_Yatta :_ génial


End file.
